C'est la rentrée
by Picotti
Summary: C'est la rentrée et Rose Weasley entre en septième année. Cette fois cependant, elle est aux côtés de Scorpius, non plus comme meilleure amie, mais comme petite-amie et elle découvre, au gré des jours, certains plaisirs qu'elle ignorait jusqu'alors.
1. Sur le quai

_Ces drabbles ont été écrits dans le cadre de la soirée drabble de la Ficothèque Ardente. Ici, le thème était "la rentrée"._

_Le principe : 5 images par heure, drabbles libres sur le thème donné._

_Pour plus d'indication, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP._

* * *

Sur le quai de gare, à King's Cross, Albus Potter désespère de voir arriver sa cousine et son meilleur ami. Il sait qu'ils se sont vus pendant les vacances… sans lui. Il sait aussi ce que cela signifie, tous deux sont désormais ensemble. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit en penser. Il les aime beaucoup tous les deux et il est content de les voir ensemble. Il ne pouvait espérait mieux pour aucun des deux. Mais cela signifie également que leur trio n'en est plus un. Ils sont deux plus trois maintenant et celui qui sera toujours exclu du groupe, ce sera lui.

Albus se dit qu'il n'a plus qu'à se trouver une petite amie lui aussi mais il est timide. Il rougit facilement. Il n'a pas le charme de Scorpius et il n'a pas le bagou de son frère. A ce train-là, il n'est pas prêt d'avoir quelqu'un. Il le sait parfaitement.

Sa cousine et son meilleur ami arrivent enfin, main dans la main. Albus détourne le regard. Ça fait bizarre en fait, il a un peu l'impression de s'immiscer dans leur bonheur. Il a l'impression que son frère aime sa cousine, il ne s'y fait pas.

* * *

2ème image de 2h


	2. A bord de l'Express

Le train se met en branle. Voilà, c'est parti pour la dernière année, le dernier voyage de rentrée de septembre. Rose, Scorpius et Albus sont dans l'Express, dans un wagon. Ils partagent des chocogrenouilles. Ils ne sont pas à la moitié du chemin que Rose s'excuse et quitte le compartiment, direction les toilettes. Elle tangue un peu avec les cahots du train. Il y a une file d'attente. Elle soupire et s'éloigne, s'en va dans un petit coin près des machines pour regarder défiler le paysage.

Scorpius la rejoint. Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« Et Al ?

_ Il peut patienter un peu. »

Il se colle contre elle, l'embrasse. Sa main s'aventure vers sa jupe, descend jusqu'à sa jupe. Rose frissonne.

« Pas ici ! »

Il glisse quelques doigts sous l'élastique de la culotte. Il la caresse de la pulpe, contourne le clitoris. Il fait durer le plaisir, la pousse à en demander davantage, la force à soupirer d'aise.

Ses joues sont toutes rouges, autant de plaisir que d'angoisse à l'idée d'être surprise. Et pourtant, ce petit goût d'interdit, d'aventure cachée est encore plus savoureux. Pourtant elle sait que si on les voyait, elle mourrait de honte.

* * *

4ème image de 2h


	3. Dans la Grande Salle

Après neuf heures dans le train, Rose avait mal partout. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir marcher un peu jusqu'au château mais les calèches attendaient. Elle suivit Albus et Scorpius et monta.

Revenir dans la Grande Salle était somptueux. Elle contempla le ciel magique, les élèves qui s'installaient, les professeurs qui discutaient à voix basse. Elle s'assit auprès de Scorpius et prit sa main, effleura sa cuisse. Son ventre frémit à l'idée qu'il puisse être si proche d'elle. Son corps le réclamait, sa main pressait la sienne, sa chair se repaissait de sa chaleur. Elle se retint de l'embrasser. Pas ici.

Mais dès qu'ils allaient avoir un peu de temps libre tous les deux, elle se jurait de ne pas laisser filer une seconde. Elle se promettait de profiter de sa peau, de jouir de ses lèvres et de savourer la raideur de son sexe. Elle était accro à lui, droguée à sa présence, à son odeur, au goût de sa chair. Elle ne supportait pas l'éloignement, même quelques jours. Ils s'étaient écrits pendant les vacances, des lettres enflammées et riches en connotations qui auraient fait hurler son père mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Pas du tout. Il lui avait manqué.

* * *

4ème image de 18h


	4. Le festin

Albus n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions, le discours du directeur terminé, les tables se remplissaient de mets et de victuailles. Rose plongea le nez dans son assiette. Cet été, elle avait vu Scorpius et ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Elle se souvenait de l'odeur de sa peau contre la sienne, de la chaleur de ses hanches heurtant les siennes, de son sexe, de ses mains sur sa peau.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter au front. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour songer à de telles choses. Tout le monde pouvait la voir. Ou en tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Et si ça se trouvait, il y avait des ligilimens dans la salle et ils étaient en train de se délecter de ses pensées pas sages.

Elle manqua de peu d'avaler une pomme de terre de travers. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait avoir vu une image de Scorpius s'allongeant sur elle et la pénétrant ? C'était décidé, cette année elle allait prendre des cours d'occlumencie. Elle avait entendu dire que les septième année pouvait y prétendre à condition d'être motivés et d'avoir de bonnes notes or les résultats de Rose étaient très corrects.

* * *

3ème image de 19h


	5. Revoir les profs

Scorpius lâcha la main de Rose avec un petit sourire gêné. Il avait les joues toutes rouges.

« Les profs nous regardent. »

Et de fait, les professeurs Snails et Pollus discutaient à voix basse, penchés l'un sur l'autre et glissaient des regards dans leur direction.

« Quoi ? demanda Rose. Tu penses qu'ils se demandent si on a couché ensemble ? »

Albus éclata de rire et Scorpius rougit davantage.

« Parce qu'ils auraient raison. »

Le rire d'Albus se transforma en quinte de toux. Il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à cette chute. Et pourtant… Rose se souvenait. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse et avaient loué une chambre dans un petit hôtel. Ils avaient choisi celui qui payait le moins de mine pour être sûr de ne pas être surpris par une connaissance. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi au lit, se caressant et se découvrant. Elle avait eu un peu peur. La première fois, c'était impressionnant et c'était stupide à dire, elle le savait, mais le sexe de Scorpius lui avait soudainement semblé très menaçant.

Il avait été doux et attentif et tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé. Aujourd'hui, elle ne regrettait rien, elle le jurait.

* * *

2ème image de 18h


	6. Retour à la salle commune

La salle commune n'avait jamais semblée aussi accueillante pour Rose. Depuis l'été dernier, sa main avait trouvé celle de Scorpius et leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Aujourd'hui elle commençait enfin sa septième année à Poudlard et entrer à nouveau dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, retrouver les amis était le meilleur moment de l'été. Demain avec les cours qui reprendraient, elle serait déjà d'une autre humeur.

Elle déballa ses affaires, entassa ses livres au pied de son lit. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers Scorpius, là-bas, dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle allait bientôt le retrouver et, elle le jurait, n'allait plus le quitter. Les vacances qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble étaient excellentes et le voyage à bord de l'Express avait tenu du rêve.

Evidemment, Rose avait dû esquiver Hugo qui se délectait du fait que sa grande sœur ait un petit ami. Pour lui, il semblait que ce soit la chose la plus drôle au monde. Bien des fois, elle le trouvait quand même très bête pour un Serdaigle. Ce qu'il pouvait être immature celui-là, il verrait bien lorsqu'il aurait une copine et qu'il n'aurait en tête que leurs étreintes et leurs baisers. Ce jour-là, elle ne le raterait sûrement pas !

* * *

3ème image de 18h


	7. Première interrogation

« Miss Weasley au tableau. »

Rose se sentit paniquer. Elle n'avait strictement rien appris. Elle traîna les pieds. Tout le monde la regardait. Elle rougit. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se retrouver toute nue devant toute la classe. C'était d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle avait. Elle évita soigneusement le regard de Scorpius. Déjà qu'elle se sentait nue mais si en plus il la déshabillait du regard alors elle allait mourir de honte.

Elle se tint bien droite. Quelle tuile.

« Les guerres des gobelins ont commencé sur les verges… »

Un éclat de rire général secoua toute la classe. Albus plongea dans son livre, Scorpius se tenait les côtes. Rose aurait voulu se transformer en animgus pour disparaître dans un trou de souris. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. A penser à des choses pas très recommandables, voilà ce qui arrivait. Elle toussa, elle devait impérativement reprendre contenance si elle ne voulait pas être traumatisée jusqu'à la fin de sa septième année.

« Berges de la Mer Morte. »

Au fond, le professeur secoua la tête. Où était passé Binns ? Il n'interrogeait jamais lui.

« Entre les verges et la mer morte, Miss Weasley, vous avez tout faux. »

* * *

1ère image de 19h


	8. Un nouveau professeur

« Ce qu'il est beaaaau ! s'écria Lyna. Celui-là, je veux bien des cours particuliers avec lui, et li arracher sa robe quand il veut. »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire. Etonnamment, Rose ne se sentait plus du même monde. L'année précédente pourtant, elle avait pris part de nombreuses fois à ce genre de plaisanterie. Elle avait pourtant conscience que le professeur Goodface était un très bel homme. Il était jeune, brun, une petite barbe et un grand sourire et il leur enseignait l'art de l'arithmancie.

« Je veux bien compter sur ses onze doigts, continua Lyna.

_ Onze ?

_ Ce que tu peux être naïve ! Les mains et… »

Des yeux elle montra son propre entrejambe. Les filles rugirent de rire. Rose se força à faire pareil. Quand même, elle trouvait ça vulgaire. C'était étrange comme elle avait l'impression que ses amies avaient changé pendant l'été. Ou peut-être était-ce elle justement ?

« Si c'était Scorpius, tu ne dirais pas ça. »

Rose rougit.

« Ce n'est pas drôle.

_ Ouuuuuuh j'ai touché le point sensible ? Vous vous êtes vus pendant l'été ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous… l'avez fait ? »

Elle hésita.

« Oui. »

* * *

5ème image de 19h


	9. Un peu de repos

Un moment de repos, enfin. La première journée de cours avait été infernale. Il avait fallu remplir des fiches, préparer le programme et commencer les cours. Lorsque la dernière heure de cours sonna enfin, ils se précipitèrent tous dans le parc pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil.

Albus, Scorpius et Rose se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe et ce fut tout naturellement que la jeune fille se nicha contre son petit-ami. Il passa le bras autour de ses épaules, sa main effleura son sein au-travers du tissu de son chemisier. Elle ronronna sous la caresse. Sentant le mamelon durcir, Scorpius continua, le cherchant dans les plis des vêtements, le titillant. Il soupesa le sein, ferma la main dessus.

Rose ferma les yeux. Elle agrippa une touffe d'herbe, l'arracha.

« Hé ! s'écria Albus en brisant la magie de l'instant. Vous oubliez un peu que je suis là non ? Vous pourriez allez faire vos bêtises ailleurs. »

Scorpius et Rose se redressèrent subitement. Le garçon était assis un peu à l'écart, l'air mécontent. Il arrachait des brins d'herbe.

« C'est pas cool que vous soyez amoureux. Moi je suis tout le temps sur le côté du coup. Je m'ennuie. »

* * *

2ème image de 20h


	10. Tricheuse

Deborah Cubble était la fille la plus invivable que Rose ait jamais vue. Elle trouvait le moyen de toujours minauder auprès des garçons et plus particulièrement de Scorpius. Elle avait été envoyée à Poufsouffle mais de l'avis de Rose même Serpentard était trop gentil pour elle.

Elle avait pris pour cible le nouveau professeur d'arithmancie et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'écrire les réponses à son questionnaire d'évaluation sur sa cuisse, sous sa jupe qu'elle soulève joyeusement pendant le cours.

Rose est ravie que Scorpius ne soit pas dans cette option. Elle voit par contre son cousin, Albus, se pencher en avant et dévorer des yeux le morceau de chair rosâtre que la jeune fille dévoile à tout va. Le professeur, lui, n'a rien vu. Il est en train d'écrire au tableau.

Les garçons de la classe se penchent au maximum vers Deborah jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux, un garçon de Serdaigle que Rose a toujours trouvé sympathique, laisse échapper une remarque :

« Rendez-vous quand tu veux cette nuit Cubble. »

Le professeur se retourne. Il est surpris de voir Deborah ainsi dévoilée.

« Eh bien mademoiselle, je crois que ça nous vaudra deux heures de retenues. »

* * *

4ème image de 21h


	11. Etreinte à la bibliothèque

Scorpius commençait à perdre patience. Premier jour de cours et ils avaient déjà des devoirs. Il était finalement allé à la bibliothèque chercher l'ouvrage qui lui manquait sur les plantes amazoniennes. Et il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait rien. Qui plus est l'endroit était désert, même la bibliothécaire.

Rose le rejoignit.

« Je ne trouve pas ce fichu livre ! »

Elle passa un doigt le long des tranches poussiéreuses.

« Il a peut-être été emprunté. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui demander plus d'explications sur ce qu'il cherchait et ses lèvres furent happées par les siennes. Sa langue fut prise en chasse, des mains caressèrent son corps, s'attardèrent sur la courbure d'une fesse. Elle le repoussa en riant.

« Scorpius ! Pas ici !

_ Et où alors ? Il n'y a personne ! Juste toi, moi et ma terrible envie de toi. »

Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être niais quand il voulait. Mais elle aimait ça en fait, sa candeur un peu naïve et surtout son sourire, ses mains qui essayaient de déboutonner son chemisier. Elle le repoussa à nouveau.

« Pas touche la mouche ! »

* * *

1ère image de 22h


	12. Derniers jours d'été

« Je t'arracherai ta petite culotte avec les dents. »

Rose éclate de rire et plaque ses mains devant sa bouche. Plus loin, deux filles du groupe qui est assis dans l'herbe lèvent les yeux vers elle. Elle envoya une tape sur le bras de son petit-ami qui sourit.

« Parle plus bas Scorpius !

_ Pourquoi ? Elles ne veulent pas savoir comment je vais délacer ton soutien-gorge.

_ Chut ! Et y a pas de lacet à mes soutiens gorges. »

Une des filles soupira en fronçant les sourcils. Oh qu'elle ne fasse donc pas sa Sainte-Nitouche, Rose n'y croyait pas une seconde. L'année dernière, elle l'avait vue en train d'embrasser Tom Zabini sous un escalier et ses mains étaient loin d'être sagement posées.

« Et si je te disais que j'allais sucer ta peau sur ton ventre et savourer jusque… »

Elle éclata de rire. Décidément, il n'était pas raisonnable. Et ça ne servait à rien de persévérer. Les derniers jours d'été n'étaient pas propices à la lecture des cours qu'elle n'avait pas encore entamés. Elle lâcha son livre de potions et se serra contre le jeune homme.

« Dis-moi encore ce que tu vas faire. »

* * *

1ère image de 23h


	13. Cours particulier

Deborah Cubble s'était arrangée pour obtenir des cours particuliers avec le professeur Goodface. Rose trouve que c'est complètement idiot. Elle cherche clairement à le draguer.

« C'est une élève ! dit-elle à Scorpius. Ce n'est même pas moral.

_ Peut-être que c'est un fantasme.

_ Ça ne l'excuse pas. »

Ils sont tous les deux allongés sur le lit de Scorpius. Ils sont seuls dans le dortoir, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« Moi aussi je pourrais te donner des cours de rattrapage.

_ Ah oui ? Et en qu… »

Elle ne termine pas. Il l'embrasse. Cette fois, Rose ne le laisse pas prendre les devants. Elle le pousse pour le plaquer contre le lit et tandis qu'elle l'embrasse, ses mains le déshabillent. Rapidement, ils sont suffisamment dénudés tous les deux pour qu'elle puisse le chevaucher. Elle le sens entrer en elle et soupire de plaisir.

Elle prend appui sur lui, s'accroche à sa chemise à moitié enlevée et se laisse porter par les affres du plaisir. Elle se retient de crier lorsqu'elle jouit, pour ne pas alerter ceux qui sont dans la salle commune. Scorpius, lui, la tient fort par les hanches. Son visage est contracté et il sourit.

* * *

2ème image de 21h


	14. Souvenirs

Scorpius était content d'être de retour à Poudlard même si sa moto lui manquait. Il l'avait achetée avec son argent de poche et surtout en cachette. C'était un véhicule complètement moldu. Pas une once de magie ne la faisait fonctionner. Il n'avait pas dit à son père qu'il en avait fait l'acquisition, il en aurait été fou de rage. Et sa mère se serait fait du mauvais sang, elle l'aurait trouvé trop rebelle, trop anticonventionnel.

Il rêvait d'emmener Rose au-travers d'une forêt ou de la lande, un endroit où ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Une plage peut-être. Oui ça lui plaisait bien. Il lui ferait l'amour dans le sable, profiterait de la caresse du soleil sur sa peau. Il se laisserait aller au plaisir, il voulait entendre sa petite-amie crier. Il avait envie de sentir sa peau frémir contre la sienne, de sentir son souffle saccadé par la jouissance s'écraser sur sa joue. Il voulait sentir son odeur, y mêler la sienne.

Poudlard réfrénait un peu ses envies. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. La moto était soigneusement cachée dans un garage moldu qu'il payait lui-même. Elle l'attendait, sagement. A la fin de l'année scolaire, il la retrouverait.

* * *

2ème image de 22h


	15. Evasion en cours

L'histoire de la magie était définitivement la matière que Scorpius détestait le plus. Et ce jour-là, le professeur qui remplaçait Binns leur avait imposé un contrôle. Les tables avaient été séparées. Rose était assise un peu plus loin et Scorpius ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son devoir. Il voyait le dos de sa petite amie et sa main faire danser la plume sur le parchemin. Il avait envie de tendre le bras, de toucher le satiné de sa peau, d'y poser les lèvres.

Mais le professeur ne laisserait sûrement pas passer ça. Tout comme il ne le laisserait pas non plus glisser ses mains par-dessous son chemisier pour venir agacer les seins, titiller les tétons.

Il croisa les jambes. Manquerait plus qu'il ait une érection en plein devoir d'histoire de la magie maintenant. Sûr que quelqu'un le remarquerait et alors sa réputation serait fichue. Et il n'avait pas envie que l'on raconte qu'il bandait pour le prof même si à l'heure actuelle tout le monde savait qu'il sortait avec Rose Weasley. Mais les gens étaient friands de rumeurs et plus elle était croustillante plus elle avait de succès, or, il en avait déjà fait les frais une fois.

* * *

4ème image de minuit


	16. Dans la chambre

« Ils auraient pu faire des chambres individuelles quand même. »

Scorpius avait dû payer ses compagnons de dortoir en chocogrenouilles et promesses de faire leur devoir pour s'assurer une après-midi en toute tranquillité avec Rose. Ce qui signifiait qu'à l'heure qu'il était ils étaient probablement tous en train de faire circuler la rumeur qu'ils étaient en train de coucher ensemble.

Rumeur parfaitement fondée.

Il venait de faire la remarque au moment même où il enfilait le préservatif en priant pour que personne n'ait l'idée de rentrer. Par sécurité, ils avaient quand même fermé les rideaux du lit mais ce n'était qu'une maigre protection.

Il tenta de ne pas y penser et de profiter de l'instant. Après un moment passé à se caresser et à se chercher, il arrivait enfin à la pénétration. Il prit appui sur ses avant-bras, regarda Rose dans les yeux et se mit à bouger en elle. Elle s'accrocha à lui, accompagna chacun de ses mouvements d'un soupir et d'une légère ondulation du bassin. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, bien tous les deux. Plus rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Mais Scorpius rêvait quand même d'une chambre individuelle, au moins un peu plus intime que le dortoir.

* * *

1ère image de minuit


	17. Sous-bois

Scorpius plaqua Rose contre un arbre et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont il était capable. Il aurait aimé aller plus loin, en était témoin la bosse qui déformait le devant de son pantalon, mais ils se trouvaient à l'extrême lisière de la Forêt Interdite et n'importe qui pouvait les y surprendre, notamment un professeur. Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'ils se retrouvent avec une retenue et le motif « fais l'amour dans le parc », Scorpius n'était pas sûr que ça passe très bien auprès de ses parents. Manquerait plus qu'il y soit ajouter « avec Miss Rose Weasley » et cette fois c'était le bannissement assuré.

Rose passa ses mains autour du cou de Scorpius. Elle aimait ces petits moments d'intimité qu'ils parvenaient à voler. Ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup, surtout à cause d'Albus. Ils n'avaient pas envie qu'il se sente rejeté de leur petit trio. D'autant que tous les deux avaient beaucoup d'amitié pour lui. C'était le cousin préféré de Rose et elle ne voulait surtout pas le blessé. Même si elle espérait qu'il finisse par accepter totalement, un jour, qu'elle sortait bel et bien avec Scorpius Malfoy. Il semblait cependant encore avoir un peu de mal.

* * *

5ème image de minuit


	18. Nocturne

Première nuit passée ensemble. Ils sont restés sages parce qu'ils sont dans le dortoir, ils se sont contenté de rester l'un contre l'autre. Mais Rose voit dans la semi-obscurité la silhouette de Scorpius profondément endormi. Vêtu d'un simple boxer qui moule à la perfection son postérieur, il est allongé sur le ventre. Il semble serein.

Rose a très envie de le caresser mais elle a peur de le réveiller. Et le voir ainsi endormi auprès d'elle lui procure toutes sortes de sensations et d'émotions. Elle l'aime, elle n'en doutait pas mais si jamais elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir la confirmation maintenant c'était fait. Elle l'aime. Et de tout son cœur. Elle veut pouvoir vivre sa vie auprès de lui et le contempler mille fois encore alors qu'il est endormi. Elle veut pouvoir profiter pour le toucher et non pas se restreindre parce que d'autres personnes ne sont pas loin et qu'elle culpabilise déjà d'être venue envahir leur dortoir.

La prochaine fois, ils iraient dans la salle sur demande. Mais ce soir, elle était déjà utilisée apparemment et l'accès leur en avait été refusé. Rose se sentait tout de même un peu frustrée. Voire même un peu beaucoup en fait.

* * *

5ème image de 1h


	19. Fantasme

Scorpius aime Rose et ce n'est pas discutable, il n'est pas non plus possible de le remettre en question. Mais il aime bien aussi le professeur Beautiful qui enseigne la métamorphose. Elle a de longues jambes et elle est sacrément jolie. Il sait qu'il ne la draguera jamais et ne tentera jamais rien. Elle est professeur et il est élève, il ne faut quand même pas exagérer.

Il s'installe quand même au premier rang et écoute le cours avec attention. Vraiment ? Non. En réalité, il s'imagine nu caressant son corps, la pénétrant tantôt avec la délicatesse d'un amant et tantôt avec la fougue un peu sauvage de la passion. Il rêve de lécher ses seins, de goûter à ses tétons et même de goûter à son sexe. Et cette pensée est généralement celle qui lui fait le plus d'effet. D'ailleurs, il est souvent bien embêté parce qu'il se sent facilement à l'étroit dans son pantalon et là il regrette de s'est installé au premier rang.

Et pourtant il recommence au cours suivant. C'est plus fort que lui, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Tant pis si Rose dit qu'il est obsédé, c'est peut-être bien un peu vrai après tout.

* * *

3ème image de 1h


	20. Soirée arrosée

Pour fêter la rentrée, les septième année ont organisé une soirée dans la salle sur demande. Toutes les maisons sont invitées. Beaucoup de monde participe même si Rose note que certains ne viennent pas. Ce soir, la bièraubeurre coule à flot mais pas que, il y a également du whisky pur feu. Après tout, la plupart des élèves est majeure.

Rapidement, la soirée tourne en beuverie et bientôt c'est la catastrophe. Rose a trop bu elle aussi mais pas encore assez pour ne pas savoir ce qu'elle fait. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle s'arrêtera là. Scorpius, lui, c'est autre chose. Sa chemise est ouverte, sa cravate est nouée sur sa tête.

« Allez ! On le fait !

_ Quoi ?

_ Mais oui, on le fait, toi et moi, on l'a déjà fait, ben on le refait. »

Elle repousse.

« Il y a du monde.

_ Ils sont bourrés, ils s'en fichent. »

Elle le repousse encore et quitte la pièce. Malgré l'ivresse, elle pleure. Elle se sent trahie. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse lui proposer une telle chose. Elle pensait qu'il aurait au moins un peu plus de respect à son égard. Au moins un peu.

* * *

1ère image de 1h


	21. Réconciliation

Scorpius l'attend dans le foyer. C'est une salle réservée aux élèves avec des canapés et tables, un peu comme une salle commune mais pour toutes les maisons. Comme la Grande Salle mais en plus confortable.

Rose a reçu son message mais elle a décidé de le faire patienter un peu. Ils ne sont pas seuls dans la pièce et ça l'arrange. En la voyant arriver, Scorpius se lève et se précipite vers elle.

« Je suis désolé.

_ Tu peux l'être.

_ J'étais ivre mort, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

_ Et tu m'as proposé des choses qui ne se proposent pas. J'étais morte de honte et je me suis sentie trahie. »

Il baisse piteusement la tête.

« Désolé, Rose. Je suis un imbécile.

_ Oui tu l'es. »

Elle soupire.

« Mais je veux bien te donner une deuxième chance. Ne me trahis pas une deuxième fois sinon c'est fini.

_ Je te le promets. »

Elle s'approche de lui, l'embrasse doucement. Elle espère qu'elle n'est pas en train de faire une bêtise. Elle espère qu'il en vaut réellement le coup et que l'incident était isolé, qu'il ne recommencera pas, jamais. Elle espère si fort.

* * *

4ème image de 1h


	22. Sortie à Pré-Au-Lard

Le premier week-end après la rentrée, Rose et Scorpius vont à Pré-Au-Lard. En septième année, il est possible de sortir à tous les week-ends. Les élèves majeurs n'ont plus besoin d'autorisation. Ils profitent qu'Albus soit en retenue pour aller au café de Madame Piédodu. Bien entendu, ce n'est plus elle qui dirige l'établissement mais il a gardé le nom.

L'endroit est très bon chic bon genre. Ils commandent tous les deux un jus de citron et vont s'installer dans un coin. Leurs doigts s'entrelacent, souvenir d'un duo de leurs corps que leur chair se touchant ramène à leur mémoire. Rose sent un frisson de plaisir remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sur sa langue, le goût de la limonade est suave, sucré à la perfection. Elle n'aurait pu rêver de plus beau moment en compagnie de celui qu'elle aime.

Son désir est à son paroxysme et c'est uniquement parce qu'elle est bien élevée qu'elle n'emmène pas Scorpius dans les toilettes pour le délester de ses vêtements. L'idée par contre lui procure quelques sensations et une plus grande envie encore. C'est un véritable brasier qui dévore son ventre, plus que des papillons. Elle a envie de lui, elle l'aime tellement.

* * *

5ème image de 22h


	23. Ondée

La pluie tombe sur Poudlard. Rose s'abrite sous son parapluie, luttant contre le vent qui cherche à le lui arracher des mains. La protection est bien maigre. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir appris l'un de ces sorts qui vous protège de la pluie. Son manteau est trempé. D'ailleurs elle se dit que parapluie ou non, ça n'aurait peut-être rien changé finalement.

Deux mains se plaquent soudainement sur ses hanches, des lèvres effleurent son cou. Elle laisse échapper un petit rire qui tient presque davantage du gloussement. Elle se fait honte parfois tellement elle se trouve niaise. Mais qu'importe, c'est son bonheur, elle a le droit de le vivre comme elle l'entendre.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Il colle son corps contre le sien et même au-travers des vêtements, elle sent le relief de sa virilité.

« Idiot. Il n'y a pas trente-six personnes que ça puisse être.

_ Et si c'était le cas ? Tu dirais quoi ? »

Il mordille sa chair. Elle le laisse faire même si elle sait que demain elle aura un joli suçon.

« Tu ferais quoi ?

_ Tu ne le sauras pas. T'as pas été sage. »

Il rit dans son cou.

* * *

3ème image de 2h


	24. Etudes ensommeillées

Rose à l'impression d'être un chat qui a passé la nuit à courir après les souris. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Elle avait surtout passé la nuit dans la salle sur demande à faire l'amour avec Scorpius. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient que ça depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard et qu'ils avaient trouvé la possibilité de se voir souvent en toute tranquillité. Elle n'avait plus la sensation de passer du temps avec lui juste pour l'embrasser ou partager des moments ensemble.

Ils faisaient l'amour, c'était tout.

Et sincèrement, ça commençait à lui poser sérieusement problème. Elle adorait ça, elle ne pouvait pas le nier mais quand elle voyait comment elle s'endormait sur sa pile de devoirs, quand elle voyait tout le retard qu'elle avait accumulé juste parce que la moindre seconde de libre elle la passait à déshabiller son amant et à le laisser s'allonger sur elle, elle se sentait… hideuse, salie, complètement écervelée. Elle avait conscience d'être en train de réduire son amour à juste du sexe. S'ils continuaient ainsi ils mettaient leur couple en péril et perdaient ce qu'ils avaient de plus beaux et de plus précieux tous les deux. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

* * *

2ème image de 19h


End file.
